A Boring Afternoon
by x se
Summary: Hitsugaya, paperwork, and some tea. HitsuHina One Shot Ficlet


A Boring Afternoon  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

The Captain of Division 10, Hitsugaya Toushirou, was sitting at his desk, filling out some forms. A troublesome but necessary task. There weren't that many forms really, and he wasn't exactly rushing either. His Vice Captain, Matsumoto Rangiku, was filling out some kind of survey with the rest of the division.

Hitsugaya's cheek was resting in his palm as he filled out another form. He set down his pen, moved the paper to the pile of forms that had been already filled out, and moved onto the next one. He repeating this process, over and over. The pile of forms to be filled was shrinking, but there was still a ways to go.

'Hm?' Hitsugaya lifted his face to reread the form he had been reading. The forms were…

"I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun!" exclaimed Hinamori Momo, Vice Captain of Division 5. In her hands, was a tray. And on that tray was a cup with steam rising out of it. And on Hitsugaya's desk, was another cup, this one on it's side. The hot contents of the cup had spilled all over the forms Hitsugaya had been filling out. Thus, rendering them worthless.

Then the hot contents of the cup continued their path-directly onto Hitsugaya's lap. Despite being a trained warrior, his guard had been down and he had never been in this type of situation before.

"ARGH!"

-

Thankfully, there was a spare uniform in the storeroom, however it was fairly larger than Hitsugaya's regular uniform, so the sleeves and pant legs were too long. While in reality it was only a few inches, the new garment he wore gave him a much less threatening appearance.

He was sitting on his couch now, Hinamori had insisted she clean up his desk for him. Hitsugaya was idly thinking about how he could replace the forms, fill them all out, still get them turned in by the end of the day, and not let anyone know of Hinamori's clumsy mistake.

"Oh, you can have this, Hitsugaya-kun…" murmured Hinamori as she walked back to the couch. She handed him the warm cup that had remained on the tray. "I'm sorry about your paperwork."

"I can redo it." murmured Hitsugaya as he took a breath in and smelt that the hot liquid in the cup was tea.

"I know." replied Hinamori, smiling lightly. "Though it was a funny thing to see you jump like that…"

Hitsugaya simply closed his eyes and took a long sip of the tea. There was something else in the tea. A foreign taste. An unusual; taste, but pleasing nonetheless. Hitsugaya had experienced the taste of tea with additives before, when he had had lemon and mint tea. But what was the additive in this tea?

"Why did you bring me tea, anyway?" asked Hitsugaya, lowering the cup and looking at the Vice Captain of Division 5.

"Well, Matsumoto-san told me you were stuck inside filling out paperwork, so I thought I'd stop by and make your afternoon not so boring." Hinamori smiled at Hitsugaya. "Well, Captain Aizen wanted me to stop by and I had told him I was coming by here first, but I really better go. Bye."

Hinamori walked out of Hitsugaya's office, leaving the Captain of Division 10 alone. Hitsugaya stood and walked over to his desk, setting down the half-full cup of tea. First, he better had get copies of those forms…

-

Nearly finished with his paperwork again, Hitsugaya leaned back in his chair and sighed. When he had gone to pick up copies, he had been given a whole new stack, but the deadline was the same. At least he was almost done.

"Hey." Hitsugaya looked up and saw his Vice Captain, a blush streaked across her face. She was drunk. "Heeeey! You were drinking!"

Matsumoto picked up the cup of tea Hinamori had left, which Hitsugaya had forgotten in his quest to fill out his paperwork, and chugged it. She promptly spit it out on the wall behind Hitsugaya.

"Tha's not sake! Tha's peach tea! Blegh! I gotta find some sake…" Matsumoto walked a few steps and collapsed on Hitsugaya's couch. The owner of said couch sighed and leaned back in his chair once more. _He_ happened to find the tea delicious.

'Ah well. There's no way this will be done before tomorrow night. Hinamori will probably bring some more. Nothing's happening tomorrow…' And then, leaning back in his chair, Hitsugaya fell asleep.

Fin


End file.
